


Профессора

by TheLadyRo



Series: Переводы [5]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Humor, Time Lords Academy, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 14:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10388379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyRo/pseuds/TheLadyRo
Summary: Преподаватели Академии повелителей времени заглядывают в будущее новичков, среди которых будущие Доктор и Мастер





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Professors](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/278175) by AND. 



> Перевод сделан на Зимнюю Фандомную битву для команды Whoniverse-2017. Бета - -=Araminta=-

Истина, безусловно признаваемая всеми учениками Академии, состоит в том, что накануне инициации новичков преподаватели делают ставки. На самом деле это не так. За века, посвященные изучению темпоральной механики и исправлению всех возможных ошибок учеников, их учителя стали чувствительнее ко времени, чем даже агенты Небесного Разведывательного Управления. Они не делают ставок, они уже все знают.  
Именно поэтому в ночь перед инициацией они всем коллективом выбираются из Цитадели в горы Утешения и Уединения, чтобы найти единение и утешение в больших дозах алкоголя.

— Безумец. Мы создадим безумца, — пробормотал профессор Межпространственных Наук, уткнувшись в шестой по счету стакан горского самогона. — Очень опасного безумца.

Профессор Хуонности махнул рукой куда-то в сторону, чуть не разлив свой пятнадцатый стакан.

— У меня есть теория, которую я изучаю на протяжении многих грантов... то есть регенераций... О том, что психическая неустойчивость присуща им еще до того, как они заглянут в Великий Разлом.

— А вам не кажется, что пора прекратить эту традицию запугивать маленьких детей в первую ночь вдали от дома? — спросил замещающий преподаватель Механики ТАРДИС. — Не то чтоб у нас вообще много детей рождалось, так мы еще и ломаем тех, что есть.

Но никто не слушал его, потому что у него еще не было ставки.

— Я уверен, мы справимся, что бы ни случилось, — прогрохотал профессор Бессмысленных Социальных Ритуалов. — Ну, будет он слегка безумным. Мы все равно сможем реабилитировать его и вернуть в общество. Все с ним будет в порядке.

— Думаете, мегаломания этому не помешает?

— А вы встречали членов Высшего Совета?

Они встречали. Они выпили.

— А чт нсчет прайдонианского мальчшки? — пробормотал заплетающимся языком профессор Хуонности. — Помнте йво будущье?

Они помнили. Они содрогнулись. Они выпили.

— А вот это просто неправильно! — возмутился профессор Бессмысленных Социальных Ритуалов. — Сбежать — это одно, но покинуть Галлифрей? Прайдонианец? Покинувший Галлифрей?

— Нет, постойте-ка! — возразил замещающий преподаватель Механики ТАРДИС. — То есть, вам плевать, что один станет опасным преступником, но не плевать, что другой собирается сбежать?

— Эт-тоже прступлелеление, — сообщил профессор Хуонности. — Чт он сдлает с врменными лниями... не, вот ты скжи... — вопросил он, поворачиваясь приблизительно в сторону профессора Временной Криминалистики.

Этот достойный ученый муж молчал весь вечер, не заговорил он и теперь. Он лишь сделал то же, что и при каждом упоминании прайдонианского новичка — стал еще на полтона бледнее и одним глотком опустошил стакан, который держал в руках. Все косились на него с опаской. До сего дня он был трезвенником, но за три часа с того момента, как они прочли список нового класса и предсказали его будущее, он уже успел один раз регенерировать от алкогольного отравления.

— Хватит. — Директор вздохнул над своей кружкой, но отставил ее, не допив. — Пора возвращаться. Кому-то из нас нужно быть достаточно трезвым, чтобы ловить тех, кто завтра попытается убежать. Их будет несколько, сами знаете.

«Но лишь один побежит так далеко, — подумал преподаватель Механики ТАРДИС. — Так этим надутым индюкам и надо».

Всю обратную дорогу до Цитадели он мысленно переделывал программу своего курса с упором на ремонт ТАРДИС за пределами Галлифрея и особенности обслуживания Типа 40.


End file.
